legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P12/Transcript
(The scene opens a short time after Lenius and Evan's funeral and the heroes are seen around their graves, sitting next to memorials for Lenius's wife and Peros) Seris: Not gonna be the same without him. Tempest: I know. Garrick: At least their back together in death. (The heroes stand silent) Rex: So...What now? Garrick:....I don't know. Cloe: We should probably rest for awhile. Think about this whole thing. Daniel: I doubt Lenius would want us to stress this situation. ???: Oh, I'm not so sure about that... (The heroes look around as they hear a voice, but no one is around) Seris: Oh shit. ???: I like how you've given his son a memorial...even though he was a monster. Rex: Torshul... Torshul: You killed my son and there was no memorial for him. Just death. Daniel: Where are you freak!? Torshul: Oh the one who helped my son come to life. I'm around. Though I thought I'd go pay a visit to this world's version of your home. Cloe: What did he say?? Torshul: You see that city down the hill? Do you see the smoke, do you hear...the screams? (The heroes run over and see Canterlot City in the distance, smoke rising from it) Daniel: No! Torshul: My children swarm that city in hordes. They will slaughter everything in their path, and you will be left with nothing. Take it as a reward for killing my son. (Torshul is heard laughing) Jane: We've gotta get down there! Seris: Agreed! Rex: You guys go, I'll gather some troops up for the counter attack. Garrick: Good idea! Let's go! (The group all rushes to the city to find it swarming with Targhul. Soldiers are seen trying to fight with many of them getting jumped and eaten soon after) Soldier #1: Where these freaks come from!? Soldier #3: Just keep shooting! (The soldiers continue shooting before one of them is wrapped up in a mass of tendrils) Garrick: Holy shit! (The soldier screams as he is pulled up the wall and onto the roof where blood spurts over the edge) Soldier #1: Dammit! (Seris and the others stare on before a Slasher jumps down from the building) Brody: Look out! (The Slasher pounces Seris) Seris: Fuck off! (Seris stabs it through the skull with his dagger, but it has no effect) Seris: Wh-What?? Garrick: Dammit, they're evolving! Brody: Meaning? Garrick: Some of these guys may not be easy to bring down is what I mean! (Cloe blasts the Slasher, overpowering and killing it) Seris: Thanks! Cloe: Don't mention it! *Shoots her PsyBlaster at Targuls* David: Everyone! We'll need to split up into groups! The Targhuls are all over the place and there are still people here! Tempest: Good idea! Stop the Targhul, help the people, and FIND Torshul! Daniel: We're on it! Its time for pay back! Soldier: Oh shit! WE GOT A BIG ONE! Daniel: Huh? Seris: Oh no... (A demolisher jumps down from the building and lands on a car before grabbing a soldier and tearing him in two, causing the other soldiers to run back) Cloe: Not another one! Garrick: What is that?! Seris: The Beast's cousin! (The demolisher roars as it charges at the heroes as it slams its fist on the ground which the heroes all dodge) Seris: Cloe's now the time for some psychic powers! Cloe: NO! *Shoots her PsyBlaster as the demolisher* (The demolisher feels the shots as it starts to get annoyed. It sees Cloe shooting at it as it charges at her. Cloe caught off guard as how fast its going tries to fall back buts down. She sees the demolisher about to grab her when she is grabbed by who uses his super speed to carry her out of the way. He takes away from it as he lets her down) Cloe: Thanks Danny. Daniel: Hey no way would I let my girlfriend get- (Suddenly several tendrals appear wrapping Daniel before dragging him up) Cloe: DAN- (Cloe was unable to finish as move tendrals wrap around her and pull her up) Garrick: Hold on! (Garrick sees the two Targhul before firing two psy blasts at both of them, killing them and freeing Cloe and Daniel) Daniel: Thank you! Garrick: No problem! (Seris and the others are seen fighting the Demolisher but their attacks have no effect) Brody: How the hell do we hurt this thing?! Seris: I got it! (Seris fires ice bolts at the Demolisher's armor, freezing it and causing it to shatter) Seris: Alright! Now we can- (Suddenly a large fire ball passes Seris over to the Demolisher which hits it. It brusts into flames, screams, falls down and dies. The group looks over at Masaru who threw it) Masaru: We don't have time for him! We got to find Torshul! David: Right. Let's move! (The heroes all split up into groups. They fight Targhuls as they protect the people, help the soldiers, and look for Torshul) Torshul: So...You want to find me huh? Good luck, my children roam this city inside and out, if you wanna find me you'll have to go through them first. Seris: I'm sure that can be arranged! (As the heroes continue their fight, we go over to Jack and Lexi. Jack is protect Lexi as they move forward till Lexi stops) Jack: Lexi what is it?! Lexi: *Places hand on the ground* ... This is it! Jack: This is what?? Lexi: The tree I mentioned to you and Seris! Its here! Jack: Lexi I don't think- Lexi: Jack trust me! It can help us! I just need to awake it from its deep slumber first! Jack:... All right just do what you gotta do! (Lexi gets into a meditative state as she tries to call for the tree that is burried DEEP under ground while Jack stands to protect her) ???: Your efforts are in vain heroes. (A man dressed in a Darkwalker uniform walks out. His arms are covered in black pulsating veins as he looks toward Jack and Lexi) Jack: What the...? ???: Torshul's plans will not be stopped, this Multiverse belongs to him! (The man charges at Lexi. Before he reaches her, Jack blows massive wind which blows him away) Jack: STAY AWAY FROM HER! E-10! *Goes E-10 Yellow* ???: Try what you will, you can't stop us!! (Jack engades the man, throwing various punches and kicks at each other. All the while Lexi continues her work) Lexi: *In her mind* Come... Hear my voice... Raise from your long slumber and aid me... (Back with the fight, Jack keeps up the fight, however the man proves to be a hard enemy given he has super human levels of strength) Hybrid: Your race is doomed! DIE! (The man's head begins to shrivel as it rips in half, causing a grey and black head with a vertical mouth to burst from it. The Hybrid roars as it goes for another attack, knocking Jack away) Jack: *Falls on back* Damn it! This guy is a monster! Hybird: Oh I'm FAR from finished! (Jack gets up and resumes fighting at the hybirds keeps up his attack. As they fight Jack is struck hard and is pressed back) Jack: *Groan* I can't keep this up..! Hybird: Its over human! Today you're my food! (The hybirds is about to charge when the ground starts to shake) Hybird: Huh?? Jack: What the?? (The two look around till they look back a Lexi. After a moment Lexi opens her eyes) Lexi: Its time!! (Suddenly bursting from the ground, a giant tree along with several vines that start to wrap around buildings appear. Jack looks up at the tree and smiles) Jack: YEAH!! WAY TO GO LEXI!! Hybrid: RAAH I'LL CUT THIS PICEC OF WOOD DOWN!! (The Hybrid charges at the tree when several vine reach and grab him. He tries to break free but is unable to as the vines start to rip him apart. The hybrid screams in pain as every part of his body is ripped off him, resulting in him dying a painful death. Several Targhul take notice of the tree. Lexi stands up as she raises her arm in the air) Lexi: FEEL NATURE'S WRATH!!!! (The Targhuls roar and rush Lexi before they each are grabbed and torn apart with ease) Jack: Woah. (The heroes all around the city take notice of the trees and plants attacking the Targhul) Brody: Whoa! Check it out! Sarah: Lexi must have done this! Preston: Just like with our fight with the Dazzlings! Brody: Let's use what she gave us! Let's find Torshul! (As the fight rages on, Jack goes up to Lexi) Jack: Way to go Lexi! Lexi: I told you it would help. Jack: Yeah. You did. (The two look at each other for a moment. They start to in for a kiss. Suddenly, a large spider looking Targhul lands on top of a building and roars at the two. They look at it) Jack: What is that?! (The Spider rears back before firing off two tongues from it's mouth that wrap around Lexi and pull her in) Jack: LEXI!!! (Lexi yells for help before the Spider devours her. The spider lifts its head up and swallows her) Jack: .... YOU MONSTER!! (The spider starts to take off, crawling away) Jack: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! (Jack uses his wind powers to shoot himself up and chase after spider. The spider starts to jump to another roof top. Jack start to run after it, when two Slashers appear) Jack: GET OUT OF MY WAY!! (Jack blows the Slashers out of the way and jumps after the Spider as its making its way thought a roof top. Jack soon lands om the roof top when he's attack by a pouncer. Its about to go for the kill when Jack pushes it off him. He gets up and resumes chasing the Spider as it makes its way though another roof top) Jack: I'm not letting you get away!! (Jack uses his wind powers to give him an extra boosts as he shoots him toward the spider and land on top of it. The Spider screeches as it tries to get away, Jack however, pulls out his psy blaster, and shoots it in the head several times. Soon the spider stops moving) Jack:... Damn these monsters.... Lexi... I'm.... I'm so- (Suddenly the Spider's sack starts to move around. Jack takes notice. He points his gun at it, ready to shoot at whatever is in there. However, he hears muffled screaming from it) Jack: Huh? What is.... *Gasp* LEXI!!! (Jack pulls out a knife as he runs up and starts to slice open the sack. After slicing Lexi shoots out of it, covered in goo, gasping for air. Jack grabs hold of her and helps her out) Jack: Lexi! You're alive! Lexi: Y-Yeah I- *Coughs* I'm still alive... Jack: But I saw that thing eat you! Lexi: *Coughs* It did... It didn't kill me though... It.. *Cough* It was doing something else. Jack: What that's? Lexi: I think... I think it was trying to inject the virus in me. Jack: WHAT!? Lexi: Don't worry. I only got a small amount and I've got a VERY strong immune system. The virus will be out of me in a bit. Jack: So that creature creates Targhuls... Lexi: Not only that, but it was taking me to Torshul. Jack: What? How do you know? Lexi: After it ate me, I heard Torshul's voice. It told the spider to take me to the nest. ... The nest... THE NEST!! Torshul's at the nest! Its over in town square! Jack: Town square... Of course! *Talks over comms* EVERYONE HEAD TO TOWN SQUARE! TORSHUL IS THERE! Seris: Roger that! (The heroes run off and meet up at town square where they find a large amount of mutated flesh covering the area.) Torshul: So, you found it. Alright then heroes, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. You see that hole? (The heroes look into the deep hole in the flesh) Torshul: Jump down and it'll take you to me. Garrick: No turning back now guys. We end this tonight. Seris: Agreed. (The heroes jump down the hole and land inside a large antechamber. They stand as numerous Targhul surround them as Leon steps out and signals the Targhuls to stand down) Daniel: It's over Leon! Leon: Yes, for the moment at least. Seris: You're going to surrender to us immediately Leon, either on your own or after I beat you to a bloody pulp! Leon: Heh, scary. You people just don't get it, Torshul is saving this Omniverse in more ways than you could imagine and this is how you repay him? (Torshul oozes from Leon's body and covers him completely) Torshul: I couldn't agree more Leon. Garrick: How could you say that killing thousands of innocent people is saving the Omniverse? Torshul: Because hero, the Omniverse is stagnant, dying. I would give it one body, one mind. Think about it, no more conflict, no more disease, no more suffering, don't you see, I'm giving it a second chance! Seris: Enough of your fucking weird, fucking rambling shit! Brody: Just give up Torshul, you're outnumbered. Give up. Torshul: No, no I don't think so. You see, this city contains just enough biomass for me to finalize my final evolution. And when that's ready, this Omniverse will see the birth of a new world! So now the only thing between me and the Omniverse's true destiny...is you. (Torshul sprouts a tendril that impales one of the Targhuls, causing the tendril to branch off and impale the rest before Torshul drains them off their life, killing them before Torshul falls to the ground as spikes emerge from his back and armor grows on his body. He then glares on with red eyes as he smirks at the group) Cloe: Oh my god. Torshul: Prepare yourselves heroes! You have found yourselves at the end! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts